Starcross'd Lovers
by n.sequitur
Summary: Two young lovers have fate against them. Because of their lineage, their love and lives are destined to end in tragedy.


**Full summery:** Two families, one feud, two lovers. The Uchiha and Haruno family have been foes for as long as anyone can remember. What happens when their two heirs fall in love and threaten everything that they believed in?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters or the plot of Romeo and Juliet.

**Star-cross'd Lovers**

------------

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Konoha, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._ ------------- 

"Are you ready yet."

"Just give me two more minutes!"_ Arg...he can be so annoying. _Sakura Haruno rushed to finish her touch ups on her make up. After she finished with her mascara, she pilled her pink locks on the top of her head with a few curls framing her face. She took a step back so she could inspect her work. Her emerald green eyes took in her image. Her slender frame was covered in a light jean skirt that was just above her knees, a white spaghetti-strapped tank-top with a green half sweater on top of it. Even though she had high heels on she still was pretty short. Huffing as her cousin continued knocking on her door, she let her self out her room.

"Happy now?" she asked her red headed cousin.

"Hn."

"Ahhh! I just can't take your lack of responses, Gaara! You are so not social enough to even want to go to a club, so what's your hurry?" Said cousin just shrugged a stuffed his hands into his pockets. His red hair was always messy, but Sakura liked it like that. His greens eyes greatly resembled hers, and he had a tattoo over his left one. He was waring warn and holy jeans with two chains, and a black shirt with red writing, that Sakura assumed to be some band.

Sighing she grabs his hand and runs down the hall way to the stairs.

"The hell Sakura! What do you think you're doing?" Even when he's yelling at her he seems so clam. Sakura didn't have to turn to see the glare he gave her. No, she could feel it.

"We're going to be late silly!"

"Someone should have thought of that before..." Gaara mumbled under his breathe.

"Well, I just wanted to look good for tonight." Sakura pouted while still running down the stairs.

"What's so special about this club?"

"It's not the club, it's the fact that we haven't been in Konoha in like ten years and..." she stopped running after she realized what she just said.

She and Gaara had live with her dad for seven happy year in Konoha. Then one day they just moved. It was totally random and it wasn't until later that she found out why. When she was twelve her dad told her the whole story and told her about the Uchihas. From what her dad told her an Uchiha was someone who was lower then scum. Someone who betrayed friends, was self centered, and power hunger. To this day she doesn't know why, but there is an old family feud between the Harunos and Uchihas. Both families lived in Konoha for all their lives, and her farther told her that most of their fights were verbal. One day a fight broke out in streets of Konoha. On that day someone died. On that day an Uchiha killed a Haruno. Her dad had had enough and didn't even want to be in the same country as an Uchiha so he moved his family to Verona. She tried hard to hate them, but it was all in vain. Even after she learned that they kill her kin, Sakura could not bring herself to hate the Uchihas. How can you hate some one that you have never seen before. She still has yet to meet an Uchiha. Even though there is a chance that she'll run into an Uchiha, she was still excited to be home. Sakura liked it in Verona, but Konoha would still be her home.

After she stopped Gaara collided with her back, grunted, and then went silent. His silence was unusual to Sakura. Usually he would have snapped at her by now. Then she realized that he was remembering. She looked back and his scowl told her everything. If there was anyone who hated the Uchihas more then her dad it was Gaara. Sakura was convinced that Gaara hated them just for the sake of hating someone, for he too had never come face to face with one. It could also be due to the fact that Gaara knew about the feud while they still lived in Konoha.

"Well, were are you two off to?" A feminine voice boomed from behind the two teens.

On the stairs stood no other then their big chested nurse. She had blond hair that was pulled into a low pony tail and her hazel eyes crinkled with her smile. In between her hand and waste was a laundry basket, and in her unoccupied had was a bottle of sake, which she was much addicted to.

"O..o-oh nothing Tsunade, just going to a club." Once Sakura came out of her daze, she was able to answer.

"Oh? Since your farther is not home and gullible Tsunade is here you thinks you can go out and get drunk?"she slurred out eying them lazily.

"No of course not...i-its n-not..."

"Its not that kind of club." Gaara finished calmly for her. Sakura suddenly felt her cheeks heat up. _God Sakura! You sounded like such and idiot, stuttering like that._ It wasn't that she felt uncomfortable in Tsunade's presence. In fact she felt quiet the opposite around her. Tsunade had been the motherly figure in her life since she was five, therefore she and Tsunade had a very close bond. A bond that was only rivaled by Sakura's bond with Gaara. She and Gaara have lived together all their lives and she can always tell him everything.

"Hehe, I was just kidding you. Now you two go out and have your selves some fun."

Gaara quickly grabbed her hand again and led her out of the house. Once out of the house he dropped her hand and started walking down the drive way. She took a deep breath, allowing herself to inhale the crisp night air. She sighed and followed Gaara down the sidewalk. Once she caught up to him she clasped both of her hands behind her back and took the time to observe her surroundings. After getting out of the Haruno sub level the two of them found themselves walking on crowded street. _Wow, a lot has changes since we left. I don't remember all of these people! _Sakura thought as she looked around with wide eyes.

"Its the last day before school." Gaara's monotone voice jerked her out of her thoughts and caused her to jump.

"H-hm?"

"Its the last day of summer break, so all the high schoolers are out tonight." he replied to her like she was a child.

"I know that! Jeez! I was just deep in thought."

"Sure."

"What was that!" Sakura was enraged by his commit and his growing smirk made her face flush more red. Her anger soon subsided once she realized that he was smirking. _Good! At lest now I know he over that whole Uchiha thing. That word is like taboo to him, yet I can't blame him. _Turning her face away from him she notices a big neon sign.

"There it is!" Screaming, Sakura drags Gaara to the door of the club. She is surprised to find that there is no one at the door, but just shrugs it off. As she pushes the door open blasting music washes over them, and the warm smell of alcohol invades their nostrils. A small smile forms on her face as she observes the crowd. _Its been a while since I've partied. _

Gaara starts leading her through the crowd as she watches the teens dance, drink, and laugh. Her smile widens as she sees a pair of people holding hands. _How cute.. _her smile soon drops as she sees a pair of people making out, and doing much, much more. Gaara notices that her body stiffen so he looks back at his cousin. Seeing her flushed face he follows her gaze to what is making her uncomfortable. Once he sees he smirks to himself. He has know Sakura all his life and he knows how... innocent she is. Even the slightest act of intimacy makes her turn three shades of red.

Suddenly Sakura sees a flash of coffee colored hair. She quickly grabs Gaara's forearm and drags him in the direction of the brown and white blur. She tried to push her way through the crowd, but gets shoved to the ground causing her to lose her grip on her cousin's arm. Huffing she gets up and continues to search. Gaara sends a murderous glare at the person that pushed her down, but lets the issue drop once he noticed that his pink haired companion was walking away. Finally Sakura finds the person that she was looking for.

"Neji!" shrieking she jumps on the auburn haired teen. He turns around, pearl eyes set in a glare, only to find himself relax at the sight of pink.

"Ah. Sakura, Gaara, I see your back." Neji replies returning the huge that the petite girl gave him. Gaara nodded his head in response. Once Sakura released him, he straightened out his white buttoned up top. His long hair was pulled into a loose pony tail half way down his back, and he wore some loose, sagging jeans.

"Yo, Neji I just...Sa-Sakura?"

"The one and only." Both girls caught each other in a fierce huge. Sakura soon found herself screaming with the brunette, jumping up in down with excitement.

"Oh my God, oh my God! I haven't seen you in forever! Why...when did you come back? You have to tell me everything! How.."

"Tenten, settle down." The brunette huffed and crossed her arms over her red halter top. Her straight, chocolate colored hair hung around her mid back.

"Anyway... Sakura you have to tell me all about it, but not right now. Now its time to party!"

"I'm up for that!" pumping her arms up in the air Sakura exclaimed. Neji half smiles at the girls antics, while Gaara just shakes his head. _This is going to be a long night._

-

_I wanna be pushed aside_

_so let me go_

_Let me take back my life_

_I'd rather be all alone_

_Anywhere on my own_

_'Cause I can see_

_The very worst part of you_

_Is me_

_I remember what-_

"_**SASUKE!**"_

The ravened haired boy growled, pressing the stop button on his mp3 player. He sighs, shaking his head in order to get his bangs out of his face._ I guess I not going to be allowed to be alone today._

"Sas-"

"Naruto, do you honestly think that yelling is helping any thing."

Sucking in his breathe and pushing his chest up, Naruto, crosses his arms. The older teen just shakes his head. _I can't believe this kid. Is he pouting now?_

"What?" Both heads turn to the voice. Walking down the stairs they see Sasuke in plaid, flannel pajama bottoms and a black shirt with a low caller. Sasuke smirks at their bewildered looks.

"Sasuke! I can't believe that you weren't planing on doing anything to night. Do you even know what tonight is?"

"Of course I do." he remarks, shrugging.

"So then why don't you want to go out?"

"Don't feel like it."

"WHAT! Come on! You can't-"

"I think what Naruto is trying to say is that you have been too unsocial lately."the older teen said after being quiet for most of the conversation.

"Shut up, Itachi. Like you're one to talk." Itachi smirks at his younger brothers comment, shrugging to dismiss the statement. His brother's onyx eyes locked his crimson ones in a fierce glare. Itachi, looking quite bored, just set his gaze on something else.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" the blond piped up after some time of awkward silence.

"Well that's a change."

"Uchiha, I'm warning you."

"Well, Naruto let's hear it." Itachi breathed out, already getting quite tried of their bickering.

Using his left arm to scratch the back of his head, the boy gave a foxy grin that caused the younger Uchiha to think that he is not going to like where this is going.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to this new club that open just across town."

"Fine." Naruto had to stop himself from gasping. The Sasuke Uchiha had just agreed with him, without a fight. After he got over his shock, Naruto let his grin widen.

"It's settled then. To the club! I'm driving!"

"Naruto you can drive only if we take Itachi's car."

"Itachi..."

"Hell no. If you little twerps want to ride in my car, I'm driving."

A black Porsche pulled up to the side of a curb which was occupying a club blasting with music. Opening the door a blond and orange blur pops out of the back seat. Sighing the raven haired teen gets out after, embarrassed by the his friend was acting. Once the car was turned off Itachi, too, exited.

"Yeah! Finally!"yelling Naruto stretches as if to emphasize that the car ride was long, when in realty it was only about a five minute drive.

"Well it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm going to dance anyway."Eying the door to the club as if it was going to attack them at any moment, Sasuke said in little more then a wispier. The wind blew by him causing his now brushed hair to flow with the breeze. No longer in his pajamas, he was now wearing a gray shirt cover up by a leather jacket, and very ripped up jeans, chains and all.

"Why not?" Naruto questioned, getting annoyed by his friends stubbornness.

"I've had a dream to night."

"O really?" Itachi sarcastically spits out, "Well I have too."

"What was your's?"

"That dreams often lie, and dreamers are often very foolish. See, there are people that dream of love, but can never give it. Some dream of money only to filled up with greed. Murders dream of hope, children dream of freedom, and-"

"Where are you going with this, you talk of nothing."

"To true, I talk of dreams." Itachi smirks knowing that he has won this battle.

"Not my dream." Sasuke almost sighs finding his shoes very interesting.

"Come, I have told you mine, so you must tell me your's."

"I..." Sasuke struggles to find away to portray his dream without saying that he is indeed afraid, "had a dream that gave me this feeling. Some how, my dream made me feel that if I go into this club, then I'm going to die."

"Foolish brother we all die, now you might want to go find your friend."

"Shit." Sasuke cursed, realizing that his brother was right and that Naruto was no where to be found. _I can't believe that dope. He can't even sit still for five minutes. O well, it won't be hard to find that blond headed idiot. _Sure enough, Sasuke saw his friend with his trademark orange polo on, over by the bar. What he didn't expect was to see a mop of pink, bobbing around through the crowd.

-

"Hey I'm going to get some drinks, do you ladies want anything?" Neji cautiously asked the two giggling girls. It already looked like they were drunk.

"Nah." Tenten answered for both her and Sakura. " Come on Sakura, we're going to dance!" Eagerly the tall brunette linked her arm with Sakura's and looked at Gaara to see if he was going to give in and come with them. In return she got a look that said 'hell no' and a 'Neji, wait for me'.

"Screw them! Well Sakura I guess its just you and me!"

"Don't sound too sad."

"Ha! Right those guys are just party poopers, we'll have a BLAST with out them!" Tenten practically yelled the last part and then stuck her tongue in the general direction of the boys. Sakura soon became embarrassed at how childish her friend was acting.

A fast beat song came on and both girls found themselves moving with the beat. More and more people arrived at the club and the dance floor became a little too crowded. Before long Sakura was feeling claustrophobic. Now, with the little room she had, all she could do was bob up and down with the beat. She didn't like the feeling of some one else's sweaty body rubbing up against her's.

The song seemed to go on forever, but it did eventually stop, and instead of another up beat song, a nice slow one replaced the one before it. Gradually, people left the dance floor, probably to go to the bar or use the facilities. Sakura glanced at Tenten. She just gave her a sigh, that showed she realized that they had no dates. Tenten turned on her heels and headed off to the table Neji and Gaara were currently at. Sakura was about to do the same when someone's hand on her wrist stopped her. Confused, she turns around just to gasp at the sight. She was meet by onyx.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

"May I have this dance?" His voice was velvet smooth, face set in a small smile. He was tall. A good head taller then her, but then again it might just be that she's short. He was wearing a gray shirt and jeans much like her cousin's. His raven hair was spiked and his bangs framed his flawless face. He was gorgeous.

"You may." She gave Sasuke one of her smiles. _I guess coming to this club was not a bad idea. I'll have to thank Naruto later, if I remember._ He put his arms around her small waist, while she timidly put her hand on his shoulder. A small blush tinted her pale cheeks. Her face was very elegant. She had the most stunning green eyes he had every seen.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"I must say, I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" He asked, eying her, even though he was pretty sure that the answer was yes. Never in his life had he come across some one with pink hair.

"Sort of." He smirked at her.

"I think that the question required a straight answer." Sakura flushed out of embarrassment. _And what's with that smirk!? Is he making fun of me? Jerk!_

"Well you see, I used to live here, but when I was younger my family moved. Just a month ago we moved back, so I'm sort of new here." Her last bit of sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Hn." Sakura flinched visibly. Sasuke observed this movement and was quick to ask if something was wrong.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

"No. Its just...well I get really aggravated when my cousin does that."

"Oh, I see. I'll just have to make sure not to do that around you." The crimson blush returned just as quick as it left.

Only now, did Sakura become conscious to the fact that they were closer to each other then the other couples out on the dance floor. When he talked his warm breath fanned across her face and mingled with her own. Sakura felt her hands become a little moist because of her nervousness, hoping that he could not feel it. She didn't know why she felt, for lack of a better word, attracted to him._ It must be that smirk. That goddamn smirk. It just fits so well with his face. Wait, what was that? That's just stupid. I mean, come on. His smirk. God, now I'm losing my mind._

"So, can I assume that you'll be going to Konoha Institution?" He asked jerking Sakura out of her own thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure thats what it's called." _Institution? Institution! What kind of name for a school is that? It sounds like some sort of jail! _"Is that were you go?"

"Hn."She sent a glare his way and Sasuke just let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."She nodded showing that she got it.

Suddenly, Sakura just couldn't take it. She couldn't stand the pressure of looking into his eyes, for when she did it felt like his eyes just pierced through her. She was pretty sure now he can see her deepest thoughts. She let her head drop, her eyes meeting the floor. She didn't care if she was being rude. His gaze was so overwhelming.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

Sasuke, with his index finger and thumb, gently pulled her chin up so that her eyes would meet his. He had barely known this girl for two minutes, yet she still has manged to gain his full attention. Something about her just sparked some foreign emotion with in him. Before he could stop himself he was leaning closer to her face.

Slowly, almost teasingly he let his lips brush her own. He pulled back a little to look at her eyes. Sakura only gave him a brief look for she pulled him closer crashing their lips together. Her hands, that used to be on his shoulders, now were wound tightly around his neck. Tenderly, he nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Willingly she complied, opening her mouth. He took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. He was timid at first, but soon became bold and brought her face closer to deepen the kiss. She responded instantly, letting her tongue dance with his.

Sakura scarcely felt his hands leave her hips, the warmth was still there. His left was now buried deep with in her pink locks, his other was warped around her waist, causing her body to mesh with his. This action sent heat through her. To her disappointment he broke the kiss, pulling back. He smirked seeing her redden face. He used his hand to brush her hair out of her face. Before he could do anything else Sakura was jerked away from him. A noisy chocolate colored haired girl was obliviously dragging the still mysterious girl away from Sasuke, much to his annoyance.

"Oh my god! Sakura you have to see it! Neji and your cousin got into a drinking contest. Its hilarious." At the mention of Neji's name Sasuke knew that the brown haired girl was Tenten, a loud mouthed tomboy that is always around the Hyuga.

"Oi, Sasuke. Your brother wants you." Some how Naruto managed to find him. Sasuke barely heard Naruto, even though he was right next to him. _Sakura, huh?_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_--------- _

A/N: Yea! First chapter done! I know all the characters are OC, but they have to be to fit the story. Any way for those of you who haven't read Romeo and Juliet heres a list of the characters to make things understandable. Romeo and Juliet should be pretty clear, so I'll just skip them.

Tsunade is Juliet's nurse.

Itachi is Benvolio. In the original story Benvolio was Romeo cousin.

Gaara is Tybalt, Juliet's cousin. In the original story of Romeo and Juliet he was fiery, had a hot temper and was a good swordsmen, or fighter.

Naruto is Mercutio, Romeo's best friend. From the original to mine Naruto is probably the most different from all the others. Mercutio is spoused to be witty and smart. In the original Mercutio is the one that did the whole dream speech, but it just didn't fit Naruto so I just had Itachi do it.

Later on Kakashi will be Friar Laurence... sort of.

Songs (I just LOVE music!)-

Lying from You, Linkin Park ( fits Sasuke's mood)

Your Guardian Angel, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Please review!

elie


End file.
